tfs_and_stuff_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206190052
Todd found himself attracted to the tall giraffes. After a bit of a walk, he found himself at their enclosure. Ten foot high fence surrounded four of the animals in a large open area with acacia trees for them to dine from as they pleased. As afternoon began to arrive, it was now sunny and warm. Todd opened the flap of the lunch bag to find his little crocodile girl seated in the corner, staring up at him. “I'm bored.” She complained. “If you wanted to stick me in a dingy lunch bag why go through all the trouble of making me humanish and crap?” “Hey, hey. Patience.” Todd admonished. “People would freak out if they saw you, let alone at full size.” “Whatever.” Gretta growled. “Might as well put me back with stupid Fred.” She crossed her muscular arms and pouted. “I can always change you back.” Todd said in annoyance. “Better than being in here.” Gretta snarled. “Small and useless.” “Would it make you happier if I put you in my front pocket?” Todd asked. “Well, yeah!” Gretta said shortly. “Okay, fine.” He fished into the lunch bag and picked up the tiny crocodile woman by her shoulders, carefully hoisting her up to his eye level, sticking out his tongue, and putting her still pouting self into his pocket. “Damn!” She squeaked in frustration. “I'm too small to hop up and see! Can't you at least make me bigger?” “Okay, okay.” Todd covertly used the remote, bringing Gretta up to four inches tall, her body now a visible bulge in his pocket. She peeked her head up from the pocket and grinned. “Much better, darling.” Gretta said, and then sunk back down out of view. Todd reassured her with a few gentle rubs of his finger on top of her snout. “Sorry, I'm watching my next targets.” “Oh?” Gretta popped her head up. “And what are we doing to the giraffes?” Before Todd could answer, he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a female zookeeper. “Hey! Are you the new kid?” “Uh, yes...” Todd lied sheepishly. “Yes I am!” “I'm Jessica.” She offered a hand, smiling, which Todd took. “Uh, Todd.” He adjusted his glasses. “Well, I've got some stuff to clean up, and I bet you don't have keys.” “Uh, no. First day.” Todd lied again, wondering if he was any good at it. “Yeah, kind of a cluster first day. They didn't even tell you what to do, did they?” “Uh, no. No.” Todd was sweating now, prompting a tiny giggle from his pocket. He tapped her on the head with a smirk and she flicked his finger away. “Just been wandering around.” “Yeah, that's how Charlie started. The old guy, I mean. Is he still here?” Jessica asked, fumbling through her pockets for a set of big steel keys. “I think so.” Todd blushed. “I spent some time in his area.” Again, Gretta laughed. “Hmmm?” Jessica raised an eyebrow as she removed a heavy lock from a gate. “Sorry, nothing. Kind of nervous.” Todd lied, playfully pressing Gretta into his pocket. * * * Once inside, Jessica had Todd remove some wooden pallets with her and then put out some fresh bedding after cleaning up a corner where the giraffes liked to lay. “Not much else.” Jessica shrugged. “Go talk to Brady over with the zebras, he's usually hanging around the concession smoking.” “Sure.” Todd said with a smirk. “But hey, Jess, one thing?” “Yes!” The brunette went for her keys to let Todd out. “Do you like the giraffes?” He asked. “Well, yeah. They're my buddies.” She grinned, taking a moment to lean against a nearby railing. “I know all of them, especially the big male, and they're kind of like my kids. You know, if they were several feet tall.” “Would you like to be a giraffe?” Todd held the remote behind him, already having scanned Jessica in and awaiting the push of a button dramatically. “They're real pretty, aren't they?” She considered, smiling dreamily. “Yeah, I'd love to be one. I always wonder what they talk about.” And that was all Todd needed. He pressed the button deftly and pocketed the remote. “Yeah, that would be cool, hey? To turn into a giraffe?” “Uh, sure.” Jessica looked at Todd oddly, and then the sudden jolt of changes starting fired through the woman. She had been in her early 30's, brunette, ponytail hair clasped with a scrunchie. Nicely attractive, good body. And now she was starting to transform into a giraffe. “Uh...” Jessica blinked. “That was... weird.” Todd chuckled slightly as the girl's ears suddenly grew, coming to an ovoid point on her head. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. Everything will sense in a minute or two.” “W-What?” Jessica said in confusion, touching her ears and her eyes going wide. “What the hell?!” She said sharply, and staggered back from Todd, just in time to see her fingernails growing large and dark. “What the hell?!” She screamed, staring down at her feet and seeing the tips of her toes pressing into the front of her hiking boots. Her clothing grew tight and constrictive as she began to grow, and Gretta popped her head up just as the woman began to sprout orange and brown spotted fur on her bare skin. The growth was phonomenal, and Jess stood there in shock watching her clothing tear away, lengthening face displaying pure horror as it rose on a growing neck. In seconds, she was seven feet tall, then ten, and much like Gretta she was a perfect humanoid mix of giraffe and human. And just like Gretta, her changes were clearly arousing her, as her breasts swelled magnificently on her nude furry body and a long mane of brunette tumbled down her back on a neck many feet in length. Still, she was growing, and as Jess's legs snapped into a digitigrade stance on completed cloven hooves, she moaned out loud at nearly 12 feet tall. Still, she grew further, another 4 feet bringing her to 16 feet tall as her changes began to slow, leaving her a giant and beautiful giraffe woman. Jessica stepped on her new legs shakily, and in shock she stared down at Todd, gulping deeply. “Easy...” He waved his hands reassuringly. “I know it's weird, but...” “No.” Jessica gulped again. She was blushing red through her facial spots. “No, I like this. A lot. I'm really turned on. How did you...” “Hey.” Todd whispered. “You should get out of view before somebody sees you like this.” “Oh, yeah! Yeah, right. Of course.” Jessica looked around nervously, seeing a crowd of people outside the giraffe barn watching the animals through the fence. She stepped carefully with clicking hooves until she was hidden against the barn wall out of view. “Uh, Todd...” Jessica blinked, slowly sitting down and swaying her tail. “You don't actually work here, do you?” “No, not really.” Todd shrugged. “Also, do you like crocodiles?” “W-What?” Jessica blinked in alarm. “No, wait! Can you keep me a giraffe for a while? Or... no, yeah. I want to stay a giraffe.” “No, no, I have a crocodile too.” Todd held his hand in front of his pocket and out hopped Gretta into the palm of his hand. The giraffe woman craned her neck down for a better look at the tiny reptile and her brown eyes widened in disbelief. “What... is that Gretta?!” “How... how did you know?” Todd looked at the croc, who was equally surprised. “Well, uh, she went missing a few hours ago and we were supposed to keep an eye out for her.” Jessica whispered, nervously looking around. “That must be her... right?” “Hey, you're pretty smart for an ex-monkey.” Gretta said, laughing from Todd's hand. “Okay.” Jessica put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. “Do you mind if I just... soak this in for a minute? Uh.” “Yeah, yeah.” Todd set Gretta down on the floor, much to her dismay, and then withdrew the remote. “Just let me get our croc girl here up to her normal size.” “Oh!” Gretta jumped in joy. “Oh yes, please!” The crocodile jolted this time, and then little by little began to regain her size from the utility room. Todd smiled as she reached eye level for a minute, pausing to kiss him and embrace, and grew onward to a fairly impressive 8 feet tall. Still much smaller than the giraffe, but not four inches. “Ohhh, there we go.” Gretta said in bliss. She pointed to the giraffe woman and Todd nodded. “Yeah, can you fill her in? I'm gonna go see the animals up close.” Todd grinned.